In the mind of
by Sleep Walking Funky Chicken
Summary: (R- for strings potty mouth!) Chappi one. Strings decides to abbandon post and go -try- to play DDR and Mortal combat at the arcade(Basic summary inside, i suck at these)


In the mind of strings  
  
(R- for String's potty mouth) okay, i was sick yesterday and wrote this; yes i am warpped. hehe. anyway, strings thinks up some pretty weird stuff when he tries to ditch his post...what happens? INSANITY!  
  
~Chapter one~  
  
(A/N: For those of you still living in the dub's, Strings would be "The quiet one")  
  
(note: this is all in strings pov...)  
  
Hmm...what to do today, oh i know, how about standing here for another FORKING hour waiting for the pharaoh baka to come by and "Master marik" to take over my mind, -AGAIN- then loose in a total upset duel...............i think forking not...... oh god my eyes are dry...must...blink........... AHHHH sweet relief! MY EYES ARE WET AGAIN! ....I looked around and for once in the past few weeks stepped off the bench and started walking towards an arcade, ....yawn... how many days had i stayed awake striaght..? ......I shook my head and banished the thought, i muttered "Well if i die soon i'm suing marik.." i nodded to myself. "Can't even afford to give us decent uniforms either..." i stopped where i was for a moment and looked up at the sky, "hell....i don't even get a freaking dental plan....why the hell did i Join in hte first place!?"  
  
"because he offered you something..." Muttered the all too framiliar voice of an annoying masked man.  
  
.....fu.ck... "what do you want Pandora?" i muttered angrily, i was in nooooo mood for his lousy card tricks,  
  
"Would you--"  
  
"NO i am NOT guna pick a fu.cking card!" This seemed to dissapoint him and he put on a pouty fish like face, I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"No, its not that its--"  
  
"No i am NOT giving you my watch...you remember perfectly well what happened last time" i growled, flashbacking ont eh perfectly good digital watch he smashed and (Air quote) fixed (Air quote)  
  
he sweatdropped, "If you would let me"  
  
"your not borrowing any more money either!"  
  
"GOD DAMNIT BITCH LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
............crickets chirped........god i hate crickets....i looked around shiftily.....they never take the hint to shut up no mater how many times you throw your shoes at 'em.......i'll get those bitches someday...  
  
Pandora cleared his throat, "Strings, where the hell are you going anyway...?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
.........................double fu.ck.. how the hell am i supposed to tell him i'm ditching my post and trying to play some good ol' fashoned DDR or...or... Mortal combat..!?..............................damned masked bitch.. "errrr..."  
  
he seemed to enjoy my scilence, he grinned evily, "What would master Malik think...?"  
  
"Nothing cause your not guna tell him..." I retorted, growling.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Big words little man.. " He patted me on the head,  
  
"HEY! No one touches the head Smart ass"  
  
He snickered and noogied me, oh god.. .THE PURE HUMILIATION OF IT ALL! WHERE THE HELL'S SEEKER(A/N: once again...seeker is the Exodia hunter...) WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?  
  
The magician was laughing, dear forking god, i'm guna smite him...i just need an-- BINGO! I kicked him.....and my shoes being the size to rival that bitch mouse's, I couldn't miss. He let me go and doubled over, groaning, "Well i hate to kick and dash but you know how it is...eh Pandora? " I placed both hands casualy behind my head and kept walking, ignoring the high pitched squeaks of pain behind me..........then i stopped to think again, "hey if i could hit THAT that easily on him.........why can't i hit those fu.cking crickets!?"  
  
(A.n:..oh god that was SO harsh.....^-^ GO ME)  
  
heh....i kept walking..........so far the day's events reminded me of a song...i grinned, it had been so LONG since i watched that movie, i started whistling the tune i knew from it (A/n: Monty python, the life of Brian, "Always look on the bright side of life"). I felt a hand on my shoulder....................fu.ck what -now-!? i turned around...................................................................... ...sh.it.......  
  
"What the hell are you doing off post Strings.....?"  
  
"....seeker..." i muttered. .....okay whichever god is watching me hates me.. they must be rollling around laughing so hard they're wetting themselves by now, This dude may suck at duelmonsters but-- HELL HE SCRATCHES AND BITES LIKE A WOMAN CORNERED IN AN ALLEY BY THAT RISHIDO DUDE!........not to mention the way he -swings- is.....desturbing...  
  
"Well!?" he demanded.  
  
"..........................................".....as.....okay i have no idea who said this first, but......lets just say its mee, when in doubt, Kick 'em in the balls and run as fast as your stubby legs will take you..... but this is no time for that....e.e i have some sence of style...... hmm.... i grinned evily, mentaly mind you and pretended to go off into a trance. Fu.ck only an idiot would fall for this, in the best impersonation of Harpie master Malik, i said, "SEEKER YOU INCOMPIDANT FOOL!"....... He looked shocked, ........yep...like i said...only an idiot..  
  
"Master Malik?"  
  
"GET YOUR GRIMEY HANDS OFF MY MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT YOU BUFFOON!" I said again, impersonating hte Harpie master perfectly. Hell, i'm so good i should be in pictures!  
  
He hessitantly let go and bowed down infront of me, whimpering for forgiveness. ...oh god....I LOVE THIS I grinned insanely and stepped on the back of his head. Pressing his face clear into the puddle he didn't notice was under him, eat that Man bitch! I cackled mentaly and walked clean over him, him still whimpering. My Mickey mouse sized shoes' leaving nice clean prints on his robe, heheh....Dry clean only.... stupid Master...i doubt he knows what that means......ah well...His problems if he falls out of that leaky tub he calls a ship.....i can see it now...............  
  
~Cheesy flash~  
  
Malik falling overboard, hte robe shrinking around him to the point where it rips, '(A/n: high squeaky voice...think chimpunk-ified) neee..almighty strings sama help meee help meeeee *Glub glub blub*"  
  
~cheesy flash~  
  
heheh...eat that ya slave driver! I continued down my merry way, mearly steps from the arcade, oh ....sweet merciful god/goddes watching over me... THEY HAVE DDR! THEY HAVE DDR! I'M IN HEAVEN! I made a mad dash towards it when i heard a framilar sound i heard only in those horror flicks....... "HEY YOU!"....I looked around, dear god...i know that voice..that...horrible..deep...voice... ..........  
  
....................................OH FU.CK THEY'VE GANGED UP ON ME! PANDORA AND SEEKER! FU.CK MONKIES!. I ran past my beloved Arcade.. i'll  
  
laterrrr... but now, HIDE LIKE THE COWARDLY DOG I AM! Its law, whenever being chased no matter how close behind they are, if you duck down an alley, they miss you... So thats just what i did, I made a quick turn down the nearest, creepy dark alley i found. ..............they ran right past me..........Thank the lord for anime law... I let out a huge sighg of relief and slunk out and started walking back towards the arcade, " idiots.." i muttered. I looked around, no one i knew yet. I grinned and was about to enter the arcade when i saw someone i did NOT wanna mess with.........................Rishido............................fu.ck.....no t him... not hte "Over-obsessive-big-brother" bitch! ARG i glared at the sky, .....whoever you are...................i hate you....  
  
/Damn straight..../  
  
.....is that you god?  
  
/er............no..i am just you going insane with rage and lack of Video game violence.../  
  
oh.....well......................DAMNIT..  
  
/..........i suggest running you know/  
  
oh yeah...right...tall dark and baldy..............OH FU.CK HE'S COMING THIS WAY! I turned around and hauled ass. He's a big, scary, over mussled and SMART egyptian! NO WAY AM I RISKING MY ASS AGAINST HIM!.  
  
/PUMP THOSE LEGS DOLLFACE! /  
  
I skidded to a sudden stop, Did i just call myself dollface..................?  
  
/......./  
  
i heard an innocent whistling inthe back of my head and loud, possibly running footsteps towards a door, then the sceetching of tires..................... yep....Strings old Chap you've finaly lost it....  
  
...."........Strings!?" I heard someone shout behind me, FU.CK I'VE BEEN SPOTTED! TIME TO HAUL ASS! I started running again, it seemed everyone in this city was a fuc.king man slave for that harpy Malik! .....can't...breath... ..must...rest.... ARRRRRRRRRRRG HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! DAMN BISHOJIN!!! (sp?) HOW THE HELL CAN EVERYONE HERE RUN A FUC.KING MARATHON WHILE I'M SKINNIER THAN THEM AND I CAN BERLY KEEP MOVING!?.................................. i glared at the sky again, FU.CK YOU! THE PARK! oh lord...i take back everything bad i said about you.. I dashed into the tangle of trees and rock gardens, heh heh...a vurtual maze..no way he's guna find me in hereeee! I grinned happily to myself as i then tripped and fell onto the pavement of the main path of the park. i groaned....then Bit my lip as i felt people running over me.... oh god.. I opened an eye and looked up....... NOT THE FU.CKING "RACE FOR THE CURE" oof...oof.. OH GOD.. OW.. WHO HTE HELL WEARS CLEATS AT A MARATHON!? OH THE PAIN..THE SALTY TASTE OF MY OWN BLOOD IN MY MOUTH....................................................................... ........not bad actualy...... owowowowowowowowow! I SWERE THOSE WERE HOCKEY SCATES! I managed to look up at the sky again, I.FUC.KING.HATE.YOU!  
  
/awwh...ya know you love me.../  
  
...............so you came back did you....?  
  
/Hell kicked me out....said i was too evil../  
  
.......................  
  
/....../  
  
whoever it was coughed uneasily. .......WELL YA GUNA FU.CKING HELP ME OUT OR WHAT!?  
  
/..............well you could stand up for a start.../  
  
............fu.ck you... i stood up, bearly noticing the fact that they(Being the marathon-ers from hell) had left...  
  
I heard the voice become more clear..............................great there's a girl living in my head......  
  
/..hey i'm your um..................o_o...uh.......Conciance! YEAH THATS IT! conciance../  
  
....Yeah.. and i own Slifer the sky dragon..........  
  
/......................../  
  
It coughed again. ................i felt something tap me on the shoulder....................oh fu.ck... do i dare look?...do i dare risk my safety?........i looked...............DOUBLE FU.CK!  
  
"There you are!" Rishid Grabbed me by the ear and started dragging me back to the bench by the fountain, FU.CK IT ALL! FUUUUUUCKKKKK ITTTTTTT ALLLLLLLL! I JUST WANTED TO PLAY DDR! IS THAT SO WRONG!?................................................................shut up! GUYS CAN PLAY IT TOO!  
  
"Riiiishiiiiiiiidoooooooooooooooooooooo!" I whined, ..................hey..........what about my saying i mentioned earlier....?............ KICK 'EM IN THE BALLS AND RUN LIKE HELL WAS CHASING YOU!  
  
I started struggling, praying for an opening.... god...just one...just one fuc.king-- BINNNNNNGO SAYS ME! I kicked as hard as i fu.cking could!.....................................................absalutely NOTHING~ THIS GUY CAN'T BE HUMAN!!!!...........either that or male............................he could be a unic... ..but then i felt the sering pain in my foot.....................................I CURSE THE PERSON'S GRAVE WHOEVER INVENTED CUPS!  
  
Rishid rolled his eyes and continued dragging me, OW THAT FU.CKING HURTS YA KNOW! DON'T DRAG ME BY THE PEIRCINGS IDIOT!.....Rishid looked at me, slightly shocked......... oh sh.it that was outloud.... He growled and produced a roll of something grey and shiney....ooo...shiney... .....wait.....................OH GOD NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!~  
  
After several minutes of dragging me kicking and struggling....he threw me on the bench i was supposed to be waiting at....man bitch...he glared at me again....i suupose i'd used up all my in head space today..... He started duct taping me to the bench,.....i started wondering just what kind of MORON/GENIOUS carried duct tape in their pocket...............................its suprizing how often those two cross paths.. i growled......then started to wonder what else he kept in there....................ew...dirty thoughts... i shook my head vigerously.  
  
"now do as your supposed to and wait for the pharaoh....." he growled, crossing his arms.  
  
I looked up at him, and stuck out my tongue, "No such duck tape will keep me locked up for long......."....he chuckled at this..............bas.tard, he glared coldly again. .............god damnit.......he raised an eyebrow, ................................................ he frowned and patted me on the head mockingly.  
  
"Down boy.." he snickered.  
  
I twitched, oh how badly i hated it when people did that, I snapped at his hand. "JUST GO SERVE YOUR HARPIE MAN MASTER BITCH" i shouted...............he thwacked me over the head "OW" he started walking.  
  
I looked around dizzily, wow...whadaya know..its sunset..........perhaps i passed out when those ...............marathoners of hell ran over me...ah well......tomorrow...i shall do what i do everyday......Try to take over the world, I cackled then paused...................................................................... .......then muttered "fu.c.king mice"... and then corrected myself, "Try to escape to video game violence heaven!" I cackled....and sat back on the bench...my arms firmly duct tapped to my sides..............................then i realized...  
  
.............."HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I USED A WASHROOM!?"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Pandora: e.e disclaimer.....*Sigh* Sarah does'nt own Yu-gi-oh, she owns the room she rented out to us though....  
  
Strings: *Shakes head slightly* too bad its your turn to go bring her a new bucket *Sticks out tongue and hands him bucket*  
  
Pandora: SHE'S PUKING AGAIN!?  
  
Strings: yes.. ^^ Seeker: *Shuddering* good ra...that's gotta hurt..  
  
Both: How!?  
  
Seeker: SHE ALREADY THREW UP EVERYTHING SHE ATE SO THAT WOULD BE STOMACH ACID!  
  
All:.....*Shudder*  
  
Pandora:.......................i'm going to need a bucket myself now.. x_x *Runs off*  
  
Strings: *Snicker*...read and review or we'll decide to move in to YOUR place...and mind you, Seeker kicks things in his sleep  
  
Seeker:..I do not!  
  
Strings: And Pandora snores...  
  
Pandora: *From affar* I HEARD THAT!  
  
Strings:..and i..*Smirks* like singing to j-pop..  
  
Readers: O________+  
  
Strings: e.e shut up—NOW REVIEW FOOLS! 


End file.
